Batman Begins
by robert32514
Summary: Returning from his personal mission of self discovery and training, he finds his world at war with the mundanes. Traveling back in time to right the past wrongs. He becomes vengeance, he becomes the night, he is Batman.


**Batman Begins**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Batman**

**J. K. Rowling, D. C. Comics, and Bob Kane do.**

**Positive Reviews are Welcome.**

** Prologue**

** August 1st, 2008 Europe, London England. **

** Beneath Potter Mansion**

A young man stares down into the abyss in what became his finished masterpiece, his Bat-Cave. For years he had been planning this day after going back in time and fixing a mistake that cost him everyone he knew and loved. Now in an experimental near black under-armor which would protect him from the extra reinforced light weight armor he was about to put on to complete the transformation. The people waiting at what would affectionately called the Bat Computer, watched as he turned and headed to the Armory where the full Bat suit that they had put together waited on its big reveal.

In the boy turned mans head, the words of his father rang out from the secondary will and testament his father had left for him.

**"The last will and testament of the deceased, James Charles Potter. In the event of my death, I hereby declare all my worldly possessions pass to my son, Harry James Potter."**

** Currently, in Britain**

The remaining forces of Tom Riddle now known by everyone to have been Voldemorts true name, gathered together as the plan to reveal to the world the existence of magic, began. Aurors were stationed in various locations due to an anonymous tip, prepared themselves as sounds of popping indicating apparating and Illegal Port-keys were depositing the vengeful Death Eaters as they began their attack. Thankfully measures were put in place by the anonymous source that the enemy would not be able to apparate or port-key away like they always did.

**"Harry, I ask that you honor the Potter Family Legacy and commit yourself to the Improvement of Magical Britain. It's institutions and it's citizens."**

As the Death Eaters from the Lestranges, to Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco, to Fenrir Greyback and many others began to over run the Aurors, they would not know that something worse than them was on it's way to ruin their big night.

The Armory opened as the full Bat-suit was revealed to those who had not seen it. Though Harry had designed it with Hermione Granger, who was also known as the Oracle, the others within the cave, from Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley had not. Harry had taken Arthur to Muggle Auto school after having him look at a design of a car he needed built. He had bought a Ford Anglia that flew and could become invisible after all. His sons Fred and George who stood beside Hermione, decided to help as they took Muggle tech and electronic schooling courses as they wanted in. They had also helped with the Bat-cave and the Bat-suit and Gadgets next to Hermione and Harry. As Harry was assembling the Armor on himself, Arthur lifted up a remote and pressed a glowing blue button as the newly crowned Bat-Mobile rose from it's slumber and awakened as it's lights and inner magi-electronics turned on.

**"Please, be strong. You are young but destined for great things. Make the most of your opportunities. Use them to give back to a world that has given us so much. To change the lives of millions of people. Do not be frivolous with this wealth. Please do not waste it all on fast brooms or fast cars, outrageous clothes, and the pursuit of a destructive lifestyle."**

Before the cowl, being the last part of the suit, Harry had begun to assemble on himself the other parts consisting of a dark dirty yellow utility belt, two armored black gloves with three black sharply curved wrist blades per glove able to cut through the strongest metal. His shoulder blades flexing as the armor clicked into its designated positions. The big black Bat Symbol stretched boldly on his Armored chest. His boots firmly strapped into place around his legs and his feet. The black Memory clothed cape, created for gliding on air, now designed to be like that of a bats wings came next. Harry then placed black makeup around his eyes so when the cowl went on, the enemy would only see the white of his eyes. Finally came the cowl with black pointy ears with the latest in magi-electronic hardware for radioing his allies and friends and for keeping in touch in case he needed them.

Everyone who had looked upon the finished product of their hard work could only gasp at the demonic visage that Magical Britain would now fear as the Batman, born from the darkness looked upon his family and friends and nodded before turning and walking over to the Bat-Mobile and jumped in and initiating it's computer and engine systems. Hermione Granger shook herself out of her stupor as she and then everyone else turned to the Bat Computer which had a camera inside to allow them to gaze upon their friend who would now become the Dark Knight of Magical and muggle Britain and the Hero that would become the scourge of the underworld.

**"Invest in Magical Britain. Treat its people like family. Watch over them, and use this money to safeguard them from forces beyond their control. My deepest regret, is I will not see you grow into the good man I know you will become."**

The powerful engine began spewing monstrous dragon-like flames from the backside as it was intended as the river in the back of Potter manor began to open revealing one of several exits of the Bat-Cave in order to get to the necessary part of Britain under attack by the Death Eaters. Without missing a beat, Batman floored the gas pedal and activated the nitrous oxide launching the Bat-Mobile from the Bat-Cave into the river and towards the forest where it then went to a hidden pathway designed for only the Bat-Mobile itself as it raced into the night towards its intended destination.

**"And finally my son, I ask that you never abandon our people to fate. Your mother and I, and many others have lived through dark days, and I don't doubt there are more to come. But it is the good and great men who stand up for Magical Britain when others turn and run."**

The Batman had just entered Britain when the Oracle sent him the location of the Death eaters attack. He just accelerated his speed.

**"In death I will love you forever, your father. James."**

As the last of his fathers' words passed in his mind, he had just turned towards where he knew the Death Eaters were making their attack. As he got closer, Oracles enhanced cameras allowed him to see farther than he would have as Lucius Malfoy heard his vehicles motors as he continued his approach and began firing on the indestructible armored vehicle. His magical attack not even leaving a scratch on the paint job as Batman smirked, as did Arthur Weasley at Lucius' useless attack. But it was when a few more of his associates pointed at the Bat-Mobile and as one used their strongest attack spell as Batman hit a few buttons within the Bat-Mobile and within the the span of less than a second, as the street in front of the approaching car blew up in flames and rubble, the car launched into the air as Batman himself was ejected from the car and spread his cape resembling a bats shape and form. As the Bat-Mobile flew over Lucius and his associates head only to land and park itself after skidding a few feet away, they failed to notice the man who came from the vehicle.

Two men behind Lucius who turned to gaze at the car never saw the hands that would grab them and flip over their heads only to throw them over his shoulder as if the were rag-dolls into an upturned cars underbelly, he was so fast. One collapsed as the other had a wrist pressed against his throat followed half a second later by a back fist and then a fast right hook. The fallen Death Eater got back up snarling and went to attack only to receive a round house boot to the face as his friend fell unconscious due to this unknown masked mans attack. Bella Lestrange having seen the quickness of how her husband and his brother had been taken down had barely uttered half the word of the torture curse when her arm was grabbed and raised. A second later found her unconscious as her head was smashed into the hood of a parked car.

The Dark Wizards and witch never trained in this. They considered muggle fighting beneath them. But here it was being used against them and working. The few who were present including Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco, and Fenrir Grey back could only watch as their comrades were falling to this 'creatures' superior muggle fighting skills one by one and within seconds.

Fenrir having enough went to pick up a long wooden board as he yelled and charged the would be attacker and interloper, only to have the board blocked and used to bash him between the eyes, and then have his arm and board twisted behind his back and with an extraordinary feat of strength, the Batman threw Fenrirs head, cranium first right into a car window. Draco too then charged as his father himself called out for him to stop only for his warning to fall on deaf ears. Thinking he could get close while the last of their attack party fell, he never thought the speed and precision of this 'creatures' attacks would allow him to know where he was. As Draco began to utter the killing curse, The Batman who was still moving used his cloak as as weapon as it smacked Dracos' wand from his hand and then used his armor reinforced elbow to render the Malfoy heir unconscious as he spun around. Batman then turned his attentions on Lucius who began to desperately search for his port-key.

Lucius didn't realize until it was too late that he couldn't apparate as he saw he was now alone, and then found that his port-key wouldn't work. He knew how to drive a muggle vehicle. It was something his own father made sure he knew in case he couldn't make it through apparition or port-keys.

To Batman, the Oracle and everyone else within the Bat-caves surprise, Lucius Malfoy got behind the wheel of a car and began to take off after starting it. **_"That hypocritical lying bastard."_**, Batman heard come from both Hermione Granger and Arthur Weasleys mouth. Deciding to follow, Batman pressed a button on his utility belt that called the Bat-Mobile to him as the Aurors and police men watched as the cars canopy opened as it drew near to it's master who then jumped at an impossibly high height and then landed within the car less than a second later. As he did, the canopy closed as the Bat-Man pursued his now scared quarry.

Lucius didn't get far seeing his driving skills were disastrous at best as he couldn't control the car. Batman then accelerated the Bat-Mobiles speed enough to use a muggle police officers 'Pit Maneuver' technique and spun Lucius' escape car around forcing it to a dead stop. Lucius too dizzy to even think didn't see the fist coming to smash into his cars window, but he certainly felt it as the glass rained down upon him. He then found himself being yanked out of the car through the window as the Batman hoisted high with one arm. Lucius who now got a good look at the creature holding him up high with one arm, began to feel a wetness between his legs.

**"Hello Lucius. Beautiful night we're having. Wanna guess where you're going?"**

"What are you?" A wide-eyed Lucius barely whispered as yellow liquid was trailing down his legs.

Yanking back the man with incredible strength and speed so to stare into his eyes, he said, **"I'm Batman!", **Then proceeded to smash Lucius Malfoys face with a head-butt from his armored black mask.

By the time the Aurors arrived, they found an unconscious Lucius Malfoy hanging from a lamp post by chains with a bleeding busted face. On his coat was a note saying Lucius desired to admit his crimes and that he wanted to be locked up.

Not sure how to handle this, they cut him down failing to notice the Batman watching from one of the buildings behind them watching from the darkness of the shadows. Tonight being the first night of Batmans' appearance showed it was a good night as there were no longer any Death Eaters to handle tonight. Sad the same can't be said for any muggles that needed dealing with. Yes, the Batman was just beginning.


End file.
